


you should be loving someone

by haleinskibro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinskibro/pseuds/haleinskibro
Summary: the one where stiles and derek get set up on blind dates with each other. but they're already kinda dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).



> title based on the song "Loving Someone" by The 1975
> 
> i tried my best with the little time i had for myself and i know it's not the best but I hope you like it anyway

Stiles puts his cup down slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he process what Scott just told him.

  
“You set me up,” Stiles speaks slowly, the words not completely making sense in his head. “On a blind date. With one of Erica’s friends. Whom you have never met before.”

  
“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad!” Scott places his hands flat out between them, his eyes wide and pleading. “But, Stiles, he sounds exactly like the type of guys you go for! Plus, I trust Erica.” Scott grabs one of Stiles’ hands tightly between both of his, his eyes verging on full puppy-dog territory, knowing Stiles wouldn’t be able to say no to anything he asked now. “Please just give it a try? You’ve been alone for way too long. And, look, I know you thought Luca was the one and I know it takes time to mend a broken heart but, it’s been five years, bro. It’s time to get back out there and spread your awesomeness with the world again.”

  
Scott sounds so serious about his investment in Stiles love life—and the puppy eyes are still going—that Stiles finds himself caving, and entertaining Scott’s need to set him up.

  
“Fine, Scott, I’ll go. But only for you. But I doubt the other guy’s gonna get anything out of it.”

  
The grin on Scott’s face is blinding. “You won’t regret this Stiles, I promise! It’ll be fun.”

  
Stiles rolls his eyes as he pulls his hand free, instantly stuffing it in his front pocket to pull his phone free. He’s typing out a message while motioning for Scott to get back on track with the conversation they were having before he sprung the surprise date on him.  
“Enough about me and my horrible decision to go along with your horrible idea, how’s Kira and Kaya? I miss my girls.”

  
That set Scott off, his face lighting up as he recalled the amazingness that was his wife and baby girl, all while Stiles never took his eyes off his phone.

  
**To: the one**  
**You’re never going to believe what I just got convinced to do.**

* * *

Between his phone buzzing directly next to his ear and the loud and consistent banging on his front door, Derek wakes up from his nap crankier than normal. 

He goes for his phone first because it’s closer and he’s slightly hoping whoever is at his door leaves sooner rather than later. When he sees the contact name, he smiles and quickly types out a reply before placing his phone on the coffee table in front of him.

  
**To: honey eyes**  
**Did someone try and scam you into getting married again? Do we need to have a talk?**

  
He pushes himself up off the couch and moves towards the door, whoever’s on the other side still pounding on it like it’ll eventually given in and open.

  
“I’m coming!” He shouts, his brows scrunching down in annoyance. He yanks the door open harder than absolutely necessary, ready to yell at the person on the opposite side of his door, only to frown when he comes face to face with none other than the beautifully annoying Erica Reyes.

  
He glares, hard. “Why are you at my front door and what do you want?”

  
“Hello to you too, Derek. I’m fine, thanks for asking. Boyd and Bryce are doing amazing as well and my kid is wondering when he’s gonna see Uncle Derek again. Don’t let down my kid, Derek.” Erica props her hip onto the edge of the sofa and stares at him, hard, her brown eyes burning a hole into his forehead.

  
“Erica,” Derek crosses his arms over his chest and stares back. “What do you want?”

  
They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Erica scoffs and rolls her eyes, pushing herself away from the couch and making her way into the kitchen, Derek following closely behind in hopes of getting an answer to his question.

  
“I set you up on a blind date.” Erica is deep in his refrigerator, digging for something that most likely wasn’t there. “It’s in a week with my co-worker’s best friend—apparently you’re his type and he is most definitely yours.”

  
Derek must have misheard her because it sounded as if she said she had set him up on a blind date.

  
“Please tell me I heard you wrong because it sounded like you said you had set me up. On a blind date. With your co-worker’s best friend.”

  
Erica turns out of the fridge and slams it shut, her hip propped against the counter and an apple in her hand. Her hips are curved in a smirk that Derek knows means nothing but trouble and his stomach drops because he also knows there is no way he can get out of whatever Erica has set up.

  
Derek sighs deeply and moves back to the living room to flop down on the couch and suffer. His phone starts going off the moment he lands on the couch and he fishes it out as he hears Erica click around his kitchen some more.

  
**From: honey eyes**  
**Hahah so funny omg. No. It’s actually kinda worse than that, in a way. My friend set me up on a blind date.**

  
Derek laughed, slightly shocked that they were both going through the same crazy situation courtesy of their crazy ass friends.

  
He was beginning to reply when Erica clacked her way back into the living room, her long legs splaying out in front of her and under the coffee table. She managed to scrounge up some coffee from the pathetic excuse for groceries in Derek’s kitchen and handed one of the mugs to him. Derek stuffed his phone under his leg in order to grab the mug and avoid her questions and stares at the same time.

  
“So,” He takes a sip of the liquid and hums in contentment. Erica always makes the best coffee, no matter what. “What can you tell me about the guy I’m supposedly going on a date with?”

  
“No way hon, that’s not how this blind date is working.”

  
**[Draft] To: honey eyes**  
**That’s so weird because my friend just set me up on a blind date as well.**

* * *

Stiles is startled awake, the banging on his front door loud enough to be heard over the blaring tv he fell asleep to. It takes him a minute to get his bearings together, his head still clogged with sleep, before he stumbles his way towards the front door and yanks it open, coming face to face with none other than Lydia freaking Martin. 

Stiles stares at her for a bit, confused as to why exactly she’s standing outside his door.

  
“Well,” Stiles focuses his eyes and looks at Lydia who now has her arms crossed over her chest. “Are you going to invite me in or no?”  
Stiles steps aside and lets Lydia in, following behind her as she makes her way into his living room.

  
“Uh, hey, Lydia. Nice to see you. What’re you doing here?” Stiles sits in the recliner across from her and looks at her. She looks as good as usual, her strawberry blonde hair neatly braided and tucked into a ponytail. She’s dressed impeccably for six in the morning and Stiles just really wants to know why she’s in his house.

  
“Well, I heard from a little birdie that you have a date tonight and I have made it my job to make sure you aren’t dressed horribly for the occasion.” She stands up suddenly and starts making her way to his bedroom, Stiles following behind like a puppy because what else could he do?

  
“Lyds, my date isn’t until seven tonight. It’s 6:30 in the morning. Aren’t you a few hours early for this?”

  
“I’m sorry I can’t be here when it’s convenient for you, Stiles, but I have a lot to do today. But I also don’t want you to look like a total loser on this date because, hey, it could be your soulmate you’re going to meet today. So you need to look nice and this is the only time I can ensure you will.”

  
Stiles steps back, hands in the air as he surrenders to Lydia and her ways. “Okay then, do whatever you need to Lyds. I’ll be here.” He moves to his bed and lays back, watching as Lydia makes her way to his closet and begins shuffling through the pieces, noise of disgust and contemplation drifting through the air.

  
“Do you have anything that isn’t plaid, a baseball tee, or a hoodie? You dress like a struggling college student, Stiles.” Lydia turns and stares at Stiles, her hands on her hips as she judges him and his wardrobe.

  
“That’s because I was a struggling college student a few years ago, Lydia, and not much has changed in the “struggling” section of that phase.” Stiles sits up, leaning forward so he could see into his closet for something that Lydia might approve of. “But, I’m pretty sure I have some button up shirts farther on the left. And I have khakis in my dresser. I’m sure you’ll find something you approve of .”

  
Lydia went back to her search, pulling out possibilities while Stiles pulled his phone off of the charger next to his bed to check it.

  
**New Messages: (0)**

  
“Red or blue?” Lydia asks. Stiles looks up from his phone to here and the two shirts she has in her hands, one a solid red button up and the other a blue glen plaid dress shirt he was 90% sure he hasn’t worn since freshman year of college.  
“Red.”

  
**To: the one**  
**I’m getting styled at 7 in the morning SOS please help.**

* * *

“Erica, I’m nervous. Why am I nervous?”

Erica’s stretched across Derek’s bed on her stomach, her long legs crossed behind her as she watched him sweat.

  
“There is literally no need for me to be nervous, I don’t want anything out of this. You set me up on this, why am I nervous?”

  
“Because you secretly want this to go somewhere,” He honestly did not. He didn’t need this to go anywhere so there was no need for the nerves but he couldn’t tell Erica that, not now when he has to leave soon.

  
“I guess,” Derek turns and faces Erica, his hands picking at the hem of his shirt nervously. “How do I look, is this whole thing okay?” He was wearing black slacks and a simple white shirt with a blazer over it, something he’d typically just wear to work but thought would be appropriate for tonight.

  
Erica stares at him, hard, for a few seconds, her eyes calculating before she pushes herself off the bed and makes her way towards him.

  
“Take off the blazer and swap it with you leather jacket. You look like you’re going to work which I am guessing you thought would be an acceptable look. With your leather jacket you’ll still look amazing but not like you just got off of work and rushed over.” Derek does as she says, quickly swapping jackets and moving back to the mirror to look. He does look better, more relaxed than before.

  
Nodding to himself, Derek turns and grabs his wallet and phone, unlocking it quickly when he sees a message waiting for him.

  
**From: honey eyes**  
**I’m waiting for this ridiculous date my friend set me up on and I’m really wishing I had managed to tell him no when I had the chance. I can’t do this when I know I have you. It feels so wrong :(**

  
Derek smiles, typing out a reply as he walks past Erica and out the door.  
“See you later Erica.”

  
**To: honey eyes**  
**Don’t worry about it babe, I know you only love me.**

* * *

Stiles is early and uncomfortable. 

He had been so nervous about this date—which, why was he even nervous? He didn’t want or expect anything out of this date, he didn’t even know what the guy looked like, why was he nervous—he left his house an hour early to make it to the restaurant Scott had made the reservation at, causing him to be an hour early for the date.

  
He’s just about to turn around and flag down his waitress to get him another drink when he feels someone’s presence behind him.

  
“Hi, are you waiting for a blind date? My friend, Erica, didn’t tell me your name or what you looked like and, ugh, this is so awkward. Hi, I’m- Stiles?”

  
Stiles stares up at Derek in shock when he finally stops at the seat across from him. “No, I’m Stiles. You’re Derek.” He stands up quickly, his chair toppling over. “But what are you doing here?”

  
“I’m here for my blind date, why are you here?”

  
“I’m here on a blind da- oh goddammit Scott!” Stiles throws his hands up and groans, the realisation of the situation hitting him in that moment. He dips down to right his chair and drops down into it, hiding his face in his hands as he tries to process the ridiculousness of his life.

  
“Scott? What did he- oh. He was the one who set you up on the date. I see.” Stiles hears Derek sit down across from him. “Well it all makes sense now. Scott and Erica—the one who set me up—work together. Brilliant.” Derek sighs and Stiles sympathises because this whole situation is a mess.

  
Stiles finally looks up and looks at Derek who looks, well, fantastic is just one of the many words he can use. His stubble is verging on beard territory and he should really deal with it. His leather jacket gives him a bad boy vibe that Stiles just loves as well.

  
Stiles sits back and stares some more, a smirk tugging on the edge of his lips. “Do you dress this well for all of your dates or only the special ones?”  
Derek smirks back and shifts in the chair, leaning back so his arm is draped over the back of the chair, the muscles in his arm bulging slightly.

  
“Only for the really special ones.”

* * *

They’re making their way up the stairs, Stiles clinging to Derek so he doesn’t fall while he’s laughing, when the front door of Stiles’ apartment is yanked open and they come face to face with both Scott and Erica with stupid grins on their faces. 

“You owe me twenty bucks, McCall,” Erica shoved her hand in Scott’s face “They were so coming back here to do it, I told you.”

  
Stiles is staring at the two of them in shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “Two things. One; really, Scottie? Betting on my sex life? Low. Two; why are you guys in my house?”

“I was waiting for you to get home so you could tell me how the date went! And, well, I’m guessing it went well?”

  
Derek and Stiles look at each other quickly before breaking apart to laugh loud, Stiles’ arms wrapping around his waist to keep himself upright.

  
“Well, about that,” Derek pulls himself together and reaches for Stiles, looping his arm around the other man’s waist and pulling him close. He looks down at Stiles, a smile on his face. “We were already kinda dating.”

  
Scott and Erica look at each other, wide eyed in shock. “What the fuck?”

* * *

“So, let me get this right,” Erica is leaning halfway onto the dining room table, a glass of wine in one hand and a slice of pizza that she keeps gesturing with in the other. “You two met at a bar two months ago while you were both drinking your feelings. You,” She points her pizza at Stiles. “Because you had just received a save the date from your ex-boyfriend and the guy he cheated on you through your whole relationship with and you,” This time the pizza is pointed at Derek. “Because you felt like shit after the last blind date I set you up on.” 

“Yes.” Stiles answers, the beer bottle in between his hands long forgot as he takes in their friends reaction to the fact they set them up on a blind date with each other. And that they kept their relationship on the down low for so long.

  
“And you two waited so long to tell us...why?” Scott asks, his face and adorable mess of confusion as to why they would keep this a secret.

  
“I’m...not too sure, actually?” Stiles looks over to Derek quickly before looking back at Erica and Scott. “I think, for a while, it was just the two of us having fun. Going out together and just being. When this started, I didn’t expect anything. I didn’t expect to catch feelings and fall, hard. But, eventually I did, we both did. And it was just good, it was so good, we just forgot to tell people? We were happy with just us we forgot that others in our lives might care.”

  
It’s silent for a good few minutes after Stiles finished talking, everyone just taking his words and comprehending them. Stiles picks up his empty bottle and swallows whatever remaining drops he can before putting it down and tossing his head back, a deep sigh leaving his body. Today has been a long day for him.

  
“One more question,” Erica said, her voice drawing Stiles’ attention back to her. “You guys are happy, right?”

  
Stiles looks over at Derek to find his eyes already on him, a small smile on his face. Stiles was happy, happier than he ever was with Luca and the happiest he would probably be with anyone else. He could picture Derek and him together forever, something he didn’t even realise he might have wanted until that very moment. Derek made him the happiest, made him feel things he only heard about in catchy pop love songs and read about in books and he could only hope he made Derek feel the same.

  
“I know I am.” Stiles answers, his hand making its way across the table to grip Derek’s.

  
“I am too.” Derek said, pulling Stiles’ hand to his lips to give it a kiss.

  
“Well,” Erica downed the last of her wine and pointed her pizza at the two of them, a bright smile on her face. “That’s all that matters then.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is just a little dumb little idea i had and i thought it was kinda cute so here we are. i hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> [check me out on tumblr](http://mythoegyeom.tumblr.com)


End file.
